Within Temptation
by trenzalore296
Summary: A series of one-shots portraying different characters emotions about the dance scene from Miss Mystic Falls.
1. Damon

Within Temptation

This is going to be a series of one-shots portraying the different characters emotions. There should be about 15 chapters.  
I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries. If I did Damon wouldn't be dancing with Elena he'd be in my room proving that Vampire can't procreate...but they lurrrv to try ;)

* * *

Damon POV

_**I do NOT love this girl. I CAN'T.**_

As she slips into my arms I feel my feet start to glide across the floor and everything is right again. For the first time since I found Stefan was still on the human stuff, I was happy. Happy that he had gone off the rails purely because she's dancing with me. The beautiful angel that is Elena Gilbert.

She's my best friend. No, she's my _**only**_ friend. Well unless you count Ric but I can see him out of the corner of my eye and the expression on his face is telling me that I should watch out for stakes tonight. Just because we dancing. But I can see the look on her face as I my eyes bore into hers. She trusts me. I don't know why because no-one ever trusts me but she does. She says it's because she cares about me and I let her see the soft-side of me. The side that is yearning to be loved. But that's impossible. I don't have a ''_soft-side''. _I'm _**Damon Salvatore **_for fuck sake. I'm the dangerous, evil, eternal stud. But I'm also the hotter, better, more superior choice. And deep down sweet Elena knows that. Sometimes I see the way she stares at me and I stare back. It feels like one of those moments in Twilight where Bella & Edward stare at each other in slow motion. It's super cheesy and stupid but that's what it feels like. But again, it's impossible. I don't _**have **_feelings and I am definitely not a sparkly, Bambi-munching Fairy who's life revolves around abstinence and that stupid girl.

TBH – that means ''To be honest'' – I don't know why I'm thinking all this mushy, soppy, love story crap because all I can think of right now is how our bodies fit together perfectly – like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle – and I'm wondering if that's what our lips would do to if she would let me kiss her. Would _**we **_melt together like Elena and Stefan or would we each hold our own in a passionate fight for dominance just because I'm not afraid to let her fall? Oh My God. My entire existence is turning into one giant cliché.

I am brought back to my senses now because I felt Elena's hand slip off of my shoulder and onto my neck. The simple gesture makes me shiver with pleasure and my icy blue eyes burn with an even greater intensity as I stare into her chocolate-brown depths. She seems to notice this because I can just see the beginnings of an all-too-familiar smirk playing at her lips. Woah. She has been spending _**way **_to much time with me. I would say she looks really sexy smirking but I can't because it reminds me of that whore way to much. Katherine. I've never really compared Elena to Katherine but the way she smirks at me is making it to hard not to. The only difference in that smirk is that I can see the light in Elena's beautiful eyes whereas I could always see that cold, calculated look in Katherine's. Where Katherine was selfish and manipulative, Elena was kind and naive and considerate.

That's why I'm happy. Because after 145 years I can finally be free of the obsession that is Katherine. After all that time wasted, I finally get to hold the girl I love and just dance. It's true then. I really

have switch my emotions back on. And I love her. I love Elena. The end of the song is nearing and I reluctantly pull away. For about half-a-second I swear I swore something in her eyes. It looked a lot like regret. She regrets having to let go. It is at this point I decide I _**am **_going to have her. She shall be _**my **_Princess of Darkness and no-one can stop me.

Especially not Stefan.

It takes me all but one second to decide what I had with Katherine wasn't real...I do NOT love that girl.

_**I am definitely in love with Elena Gilbert.**_

Next up Elena! I'll update next when I get at least 3 reviews.  
Review...Please.  
I need to know if Damon was just a little OOC or alotta OOC.  
I never realised how hard it is to write Damon's vunerable side. Now I know why Ian Somerhalder prefers to play self-serving pyhscopath Damon.


	2. Elena

_**AN/ Second Chapter's up! Thank You so much for the reviews & PM's I got for this guys...It kinda made my day:) Imma need at least 3 more reviews for this chapter, AT LEAST. Oh and this is chapter Elena is writing in her diary about how she felt when she was dancing because she always writes in there and I'm to tierd to think of a more original idea, or to even care for that matter. If there are any mistakes just point em out for me coz I don't have a beta reader yet and I'm a bit stupid :D x**_

**_Oh & I don't own TVD coz if I did Damon wouldn't be dancing, he'd be proving to me that vampires can't procreate ;)_**

* * *

Elena POV

Dear Diary,  
Today _**he**_ saved me. Again. The self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities saved me from a terrible humiliation. But when he stepped in front of me as I glided down the stairs, all I could think of was Stefan. Where was he? I knew he was angry that I knew. Oh Diary, he's still drinking it. The human stuff. Damon came into the dressing room today to tell me and Stefan found out. He's delirious. He is convinced that the blood does doesn't change anything. But it's changing him. Me and Damon know what we have to do. I'm going to inject him with Vervain and were going to lock him in the basement. Just like Stefan did to Damon when he hurt Caroline. I hope it will work. Damon says once the human blood has passed out his system he'll be fine. I just hope he'll forgive me for stabbing him.

But anyway, Stefan was gone so I had to dance with Damon. And I didn't realise how grateful I was about Stefan loosing it, until he looked at me with those ice blue gems as we started the dance. Mrs. Lockwood was right though. The 'near touch' _**is**_ intimate. Very intimate. But only with Damon, because with Stefan it just felt stupid. It's probably because Stefan was all giddy and happy so everything felt stupid because he's meant to be broody and self-tortured. It can't be because I have feelings about Damon. I mean, that's ridiculous – isn't it?  
Even if he was right the day Coach Tanner died. Even if I_** do **_dream about him every night. And so what if I find myself thinking about him even when I don't want to? That doesn't mean I feel for him does it? He's my boyfriends _**brother**_ for God's sake! My best friend.

But as he wrapped his strong, gentle arms around me, I forgot everything. All my problems just disappeared. Just because I was in his arms. I think he forgot too. We were wrapped in our own little world and all I could see were those beautiful cobalt eyes. He pretends to be this ass that doesn't care but he trusts me enough to show me his soft side. This side that just wants to be loved. And, yes diary, I know what he'd say if he read that. He would say he doesn't have a soft side because he's the evil, more superior choice, and then he'd make some comment on how the tragically hot Edward Cullen is such a lame-ass vamp. Which yes, is true but there's no need to be mean about it! But anyway, the point is I know Damon. He isn't an ass, not to me at least. It makes me wonder thought. Why isn't he an ass to me any more? Is it because I'm his only friend since the Katherine incident? Or is it something more? I wish he would open up to me more because I want to know how he feels about me. I need to know.

Because, Diary, as Damon whirled me around the dance floor I realised something. I might actually be falling for Damon Salvatore. I mean he is gorgeous, kind (to me at least) and fun. He has never lied to me and he always gets straight to the point. He isn't afraid to let me fall because he knows it is the only way to teach me to stand back up. And no he probably wouldn't harm himself to much to protect me but really, do I want someone to always take the bullets for me? Stefan, I realised, _**has**_ lied to me. He always sugar-coats everything and is _**way**_ to over-protective. But it doesn't stop me from loving him. Maybe I just love Damon a little more. There I said it. I love Damon Salvatore. But how can I love them both without hurting them? Without becoming like her. Like Katherine. When I had thought of that I was only faintly aware that we were both still spinning around like a prince and his princess. I could be his princess. Princess of Darkness. But what to choose, Darkness or Light. I know they both have light in them, Diary, but it's easier to think of them like that. Did you know that my name is Latin for Light? It kind of ruins the whole choice thing because it makes me think I have to choose Stefan. Plus, we have been together for ages now so how can I just tell him I want Damon? So I have to choose Stefan.

But don't opposites always attract? The minute I thought that the rest of the lyrics pounded through my head.

_**you've taken me to the top, and let me fall back south  
**__**you've had me at the top of the pile, and then had me kissing the ground.**_

Is that how they would feel, Diary? If I left one for the other? But I'm not with Damon – even if I want to be. I had almost smiled when I realised how easily I could think about wanting him. Almost. But if I had smiled he would of realised how much I was enjoying dancing with him. But then I saw the warmth in his eyes start to freeze over so I moved my hand from his shoulder and gently placed it on his neck instead. When I did this he seemed to come out of some strange trance and he shuddered beneath me. I smirked at that. Oh God. I have been spending too much time with Damon. But I could see the confusion in his eyes when I did that. I had seen that look before. It is the look he gets when I do something that reminds him of that nasty whore and he is trying not to compare us. I hate that we look so alike and sometimes I'm sure Stefan only wants me because of our resemblance. I was going to ponder some more on the confused look he was giving me but it suddenly disappeared and he smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk though, it was one of those truly rare smiles that he only gave to me. For a few moments all I could do was stare at those beautiful features and fight the urge to kiss him in front of all those people. I only came out of my frozen state because I felt Damon slowly pulling away from me. At first I thought I had done something wrong and I wanted to grab him and make sure he couldn't leave me. But then I heard clapping and realised that the song must of ended. Duh. So that's the story of how I fell in love with Damon Salvatore. Anyway, this is starting to sound more like a fictional story than my journal so I'm going to try to forget that my whole life is completely revolved around vampires and go and stab my boyfriend with a Vervain dart. Sounds fun, huh?

-Elena

* * *

_**AN/Love it? Hate it? Hate ME? W.E. I don't care just please review :)  
1st person to guess the song and artist gets a shoutout.  
But I doubt anyone will bother coz it's probably too early for that and I have like 3 people who like my story so...  
Caio, Hannah :) x**_


	3. Jenna

_**Hello. Howdee. Ciao. АЛО. Bonjour. God Morgon. Konichiwa. Hola. Guten Targ.  
I think they all mean hello.  
**__**Anyway, Here is the 3rd chapter. Bit short so I'll probably post 4th chapter tonite or tomorrow. Thank You for the reviews and PM I got for this again! :D  
Imma need LOTS of reviews for the 5th chapter tho :D  
Oh and before I let you go...Vote on my poll. Please**Bats eyelids****_

Disclaimer: Oh and I almost forgot. I keep almost forgetting to do this & have to go back and edit it & it's REALLY annoying - abit like me - so...  
I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESEPECTFUL OWNERS. IF I OWNED TVD DAMON WOULD BE PROVING TO ME THAT VAMPS CAN'T PROCREATE.  
In the words of Stefan Salvtore ''You remember that coz it's never gonna happen again'' 

* * *

Jenna POV

''What is she doing with _**him**_?'' I whisper the words angrily to Alaric. I could've asked 'Where is Stefan'' or ''Isn't that the wrong brother?'' but I got confused when I realised how intimate the dance looks. His light eyes are piercing into her dark ones with an intensity that I don't think I've ever seen before. Grayson didn't look at Miranda like that. Logan never looked at me like that. Even Stefan couldn't match the emotion behind that look. Almost as if he loves her. But that's ridiculous. I've seen him at The Grill drinking. Always by himself. Occasionally with Alaric but I don't know why because they seem to hate each other. But anyway, he's _**way**_ too old for her. And he's Stefan's _**brother**_.

This isn't right. Damon shouldn't be looking at her like that. Like she's someone he'd be willing to die for. I know they've become close friends in the past few months but I sure as hell wouldn't die to save my friends. I mean no offence to them but I'm starting to enjoy life again. So why does he look at her like that? It just seems wrong.

Stefan should be the one taking her into his strong arms and holding her as if he never wants to let go. He should be the one twirling her around the dance floor gracefully.  
But it's Damon's long graceful fingers that curl around Elena's as he guides her across the floor perfectly. It's him who looks like he is so in love it might just kill him. How cliché.

There is something in Damon's eyes that tell me he's not to be trusted. That he might hurt my beautiful niece. He is the darker, sarcastic brother. The mysterious, secretive one. The one who seems to capture every girls heart with one smirk or snarky comment. Sometimes I see a look in his eyes that sets every nerve in my body on fire. And it sets of every single warning bell in my body. It tells me to run away. As if he could snap me in half like a dry twig. So why is she looking back at him with that smile on her face.

Stefan is the better choice. He is sweet, protective, loyal. He couldn't possibly hurt my niece. He would swoop down on his white horse to save Elena from the big bad wolf. St. Stefan. The White Knight. He is the safe choice. Elena should choose him. He should be the one.

But it's not him. It's Damon. Anyone watching the dance can see that. It's always been Damon. And even if she can't see it, the choice has already been made. But her choice doesn't make sense.

But life doesn't make sense.

Love isn't logical.

So it's Damon.

* * *

**_Okay. So for some reason that seems even worse than other chapters but whatever.  
Please review. Even if it's just to tell me to die or something.  
_****_  
And tell me in the review. Which is your favourite Delena line?  
The heart-wrenchingly sweet 'I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good...somewhere along the way you decided I was worth saving, I wanted to thank you for that''  
Or the cute confession that was ''I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real.''  
Bye. See Yall. Ciao. Сбогува. Au Revoir. adjö. Adios. Auf Wiedersehen._**


	4. AN  SOORRRRYYY :

Hey guys :( I'm soooo sorry about the long delay and I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update. I shouldn't make excuses but here goes :P The fact of the matter is, I had serious writers block when it came to Alaric's POV and kind of put of trying to do it. I have completely lost where this was going so I won't be continuing. Again, I am really sorry because when I came to this website I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those people who just stops half way through a story and then quits. So, sorry :( xx

* * *

I'm wanna start a real story soon but i'm gonna do things a little differently.

First, I'm gonna ask you what type of story you want, etc.  
Second, I'll write most, if not all, of the chapters before i start to post them.

I'll post my idea's underneath this so that you can put them in a review. BTW, this is NOT just some stupid ploy to get reviews like your thinking. I'll make a poll aswell, it's just for the people who don't have accounts on this website or are just too lazy to log in. :P

* * *

**Sooo, my Idea's **

1) Write what I think should be the deleted scenes from the 2nd season  
2) Write a story where Damonn knew Elena first but had to compel her to forget  
3) Write a few oneshots on everyone's feelings after each episode (Plan B!)  
4) GET IDEA'S OFF YOU! :) because your idea's are better than mine :)  
5) Forget about writing when everybody tells me I'm crap and then dig a hole and hide while people throw various objects at me :P


	5. Another AN PLEASE READ! :P

Okay, so apparently I lied a little :P Thanks to the amazing **Mystery dreamcatcher **this story will be continued :D We have agreed to work together to finish my first multi-chapter story and the Alaric chapter should be up soon :) You should really check her stories out (Damon eye thing...) they're pretty awesome! :D

_So even though I have said this like a thousand times to her already – Thank You! And thank you so much to everyone for the response I have gotten so far!_

_Also, please please please check out the poll on my profile, I really want to know what I should be doing next. Oh and if you don't have an account you can put it in a review! :D_

_Thanks, Hannah xx_


	6. Alaric

********

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I hate myself right now. Rick is REALLY hard to write. Even ask the lovely Emerald-Venus-Lockwood. And because we had such a hard time writing it, I decided to just post what we both wrote so I can just get on with the story. And quickly, I have another story that I would LOVE you guys to read. It's called 'Adustum Animus'(although I might change the name) and I already have the first few chapters written but won't post them until I have enough reviews. **

**Oh and I have a Harry Potter story coming up soon. It may sound like a weird pairing but guys please give it a go. It's called Anima Laniatus and is about Hermione and Tom Riddle Jr. Yes, that is teenage Voldemort. But please, please read it. :) **

******

* * *

**

Alaric POV

'I have no idea' I say to Jenna. Because seriously, I have no fucking idea why she is dancing with this ass-hole.

How _could _she? That bastard killed my wife, ate half the town and has tortured her boyfriend through eternity. So how can she dance with him and look at him like _that_! Like they're completely in love. Like they're in there own little world. Like she can't breathe without him. It makes me fucking sick. She's meant to look at Stefan like that. Does she not realise he's touching her or is she purposely not doing anything?

Maybe she's just afraid to be humiliated. Yes, that must be it. I mean she can't actually _like_ him, can she? I shoot Damon a look that says '_I swear to God, I'll stake your ass later' _and for a split second he looks afraid.

Sometimes we have these little bromance moments and I believe he's not really that guy. You know the one in the fairytale who kills everyone. The one who steals some poor girls virtue whilst twirling his moustache. The bad guy.

But then I remember who he is. What he's done. How he fed on my wife and turned her into one of those disgusting blood-suckers.

So why hasn't Elena remembered? Why doesn't she look afraid? They're falling for each other, that's why. Elena Gilbert, the only person in the world who can melt Damon's Salvatore's heart of ice.

**

* * *

**

**So that was my pathetic attempt at writing Rick's POV. Now lets move on to Emerald-Venus-Lockwood's much better version so I can curl up in a ball before people start to throw heavy objects at my head.**

* * *

Alaric's POV

Me and Jenna were standing out in the crowd waiting for Elena's name to be announced. We heard Carol Lockwood call out Elena's name. I than saw something I thought I'd never see in my life.

The cold heartless killer that killed my wife (who is her birth mother surprisingly) come out with Elena instead of Stefan. "What is she doing with him" Jenna whispered leaning towards me. "I have no idea" I said staring at the pair incredulous.

As the music started I watch as they circled each other looking in the other's eyes deeply. It seemed like they stole the show the best couple doing the dance.

I saw Damon staring at Elena with an unknown tenderness and affection in his eyes. Oh holy ** this is not good Damon the big scary heartless vampire is falling in love with Elena the human doppelgänger of his supposed lost vampire love Katherine Pierce.

By the way Elena was staring at Damon, she was falling just as hard. A small genuine smile graced Elena's features through out the whole dance. I didn't see that sadness and depression that usually lurked through her dark eyes.

They were warm and happy looking for the first time. You could obviously feel the chemistry between the both of them radiating through the whole area.

This can't be history repeating itself. Elena is suppose to love Stefan he is the better safer brother. But Damon is the typical bad boy every girl wants. But Elena isn't like other girls she is smarter right? Damn now I am starting to talk to myself why did I move to this town.

Never mind forget about that stuff now.

* * *

**I hope you don't hate us right now. Well me. 'Cause I'm the one who puts off writing things when I get stuck. Which is quite pathetic. Moving on though. REMEMBER. After I post this I'm posting the first chapter of another Damon/Elena story which I already have the first few chapters of. It should be up by the time you've finished reading this so... please read it. And review. Without reviews you kind of feel alone and give up. The more reviews I get the quicker I want to upload the next chapter. **

**And for any Harry Potter fans, I am going to post the first chapter of my other new story by the end of the night. (GMT guys, I live in England.) **


End file.
